McElroy Facebook Groups
Listed below are the various Facebook groups that have been formed by, and for, fans of the McElroy family of products. They encompass a wide array of identities, locations, and interests. Main Groups * My Brother, My Brother and Me Appreciation Group - For fans of My Brother, My Brother and Me. The My Brother, My Brother and Me Appreciation Group was named after the Joystiq Podcast Appreciation Group. The Joystiq Podcast was a video game podcast that featured Justin McElroy as one of the co-hosts, with Griffin as an occasional guest host. * Sawbones Appreciation Group - For fans of Sawbones. * Shmanners (Fanners) - For fans of Shmanners. * The Adventure Zone Appreciation Group - For fans of The Adventure Zone. * Wonderful! - For fans of Wonderful!, previously for Rose Buddies. Local Groups (USA) * McElroy Appreciation Group - Arizona - For McElroy fans in Arizona. * MBMBAM & Floridian - For MBMBaM fans in Florida. * MaxFun Atlanta Unofficial Community - For MaxFun fans in the Atlanta, Georgia area. * Max Fun Louisiana - For MaxFun fans in Louisiana. * MaxFun NYC - For MaxFun fans in the Greater New York City area. * MaxFun WNY - For MaxFun fans in Western New York. * Midwestish Good Good McElroy Appreciation Group - For McElroy fans in Minnesota, Wisconsin, etc. * Cincinasty Max Funsters - For MaxFun fans in the Cincinnati, Ohio area. * Columbus, Ohio MaxFunsters - For MaxFun fans in the Columbus, Ohio area. * McElroy Oklahomies - For McElroy fans in Oklahoma. * MaxFun Philly - For MaxFun fans in the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania area. * The Adventure Zone: Tennessee Fans - For TAZ fans in Tennessee. * Seattle Area Maximum Fun Appreciation Society - For MaxFun fans in the Seattle, Washington area. * Zag on DC Meetup Group - For McElroy fans in the DC-Virginia-Maryland (DMV) area. Local Groups (World) * Good Good Canucks, Eh - For McElroy fans in Canada. * Max Fun London - For MaxFun fans in the London, UK area. * Max Fun UK North - For MaxFun fans in the northern UK area. * UK McElFans - For McElroy fans in the UK. Other Interest Groups * McElroy Adjacent Groups! - For cataloguing spin-off groups. * (Looking For A) *GREATJOB* ���� - For job seeking advice and stories. * Collaboreighteen - A 2018 collaboration group. * Fully Realized Shitposting Creations - For memes and funny posts that relate to The Adventure Zone. * McShit Elroyposting - For memes and funny posts that relate to the McElroys. * Things You Can't Help But Read In Griffin McElroy's Voice * Things You Can't Help But Read In Justin McElroy's Voice * Things You Can't Help But Read In Travis McElroy's Voice * griffin mcelroy’s adult weed school - A 420-friendly group. * Human Beings With Very Large Flashlights (MBMBaM adjacent) - For female, and female-adjacent, identifying people. * McElPets - For pictures of cute pets and animals. * My Bummer, My Bummer and Me - A mental health support group. * The Adventure Zone Cosplayers * My Book, My Book and Many Friends * i'm like a rotisserie shithead - A group for those who enjoy expressing themselves through fashion. * Maximum Fun Creatives Club * MBMBaM-wrimos - For people that are participating in NaNoWriMo. * MBMBaMbinos Film Appreciation Group - For those who are fans of film and the discussion of them. * The Legato Conservatory (a McElfan Musicians' Guild) - For those who play music/an instrument. * tMGMBMBaM - For fans of the McElroys that are also fans of the indie band The Mountain Goats. * Vore the Rich - A political group for those who are left-wing. * Welcome To Smooch Island - A dating group for fans of the McElroys. * Smooch Island 2: Electric Smoochaloo - For people already in relationships and looking for advice. * Parents Of Cool Babies (and Teens!) - For parents and caregivers of children of all ages. * MBMBAM Gaming Group - For fans of gaming - whether it be video or tabletop. * Y'all Wanna Yahtzee: A McElroy Boardgame Appreciation Group * My Mana, My Magic, and Me - For people who are fans and players of Magic the Gathering. * The Adventure Zone: The WoW Guild Defunct Groups * 20�� Zag On 'Em! * Good Out Here -- Recovery for the Estranged * Indiana MaxFunsters - For MaxFun fans in Indiana. * I Cast Zone Of Truth - for those who are magically inclined. * My Ace, My Aro, and Me - for people on the asexual and aromantic spectrums, as well as allies. * My Tummy, My Tummy, and Me: A Self-Love Group for Modren Fatties References Category:Fandom